Samcedes at the DriveIn
by puppyloveclub
Summary: Grease-inspired one-shot about Sam and Mercedes going to the drive-in


"See, it's right up here on the left," Sam said from behind the wheel of his old Suburban. When he came back to Lima, his dad gave the vehicle to him as a means of getting to and from Kentucky whenever he wanted to visit. The thing was ancient and massive and its outrageous turquoise color had become the butt of many Glee Club jokes since Sam's return. Mercedes didn't mind. Well, okay, it had taken her some time to get used to the ridiculous car but now she just saw it as so Sam.

She gazed out the left side of the windshield as they approached an enormous lot containing few sporadic cars facing a big white screen.

"How did I not know that Lima had a drive-in theatre?" she asked.

"It's a well-kept secret," Sam smiled as he turned into the driveway, passing a big sign that displayed in bold letters "FRIDAY AND SATURDAY ONLY: E.T."

Mercedes looked over to Sam just in time to catch him bouncing a little in his seat. She chuckled and shook her head a little. Sam had discovered the drive-in while working one night last week. When he returned to Lima, he got his old pizza delivery job back. He wasn't working as many hours as last spring, just enough to be able to hang out with his friends and contribute some food to the Hummel-Hudson household where he was staying. While delivering a large mushroom and pepperoni out in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of town, he made the discovery.

When he saw that ET was playing, he immediately called Mercedes, gushing about how it was one of his favorite movies growing up, then gushing about it being Spielberg's masterpiece, then begging her to go with him to see it this weekend. She really had no desire to see an 80's alien movie but it was nearly impossible to say no to him. Excited Sam was like a little boy and she couldn't turn him down. So here they were.

After paying the ridiculous entry fee of $2 a person, they drove into the sprawling lot.

"I feel like we are going on a date in the 50's," Mercedes whispered. He couldn't tell if she meant that as a good thing or a bad thing, but he knew she was leery of this very new experience.

"Well, don't forget, _Sandy, you just can't walk out of a drive-in_!" Sam smiled at her goofily.

She shot him a confused look. About half of the time, she did not understand his movie quotes. The boy had seen every movie ever and had a memory like a trap. He was working on building up Mercedes' movie knowledge bank so she would stop giving him those confused looks.

Sam drove back and forth down the aisles a few times before finally choosing one of the numerous empty spots, just slightly off center from the big screen and about 30 feet from a little concession stand. Mercedes was confused when he reversed and pivoted the giant car around so that their trunk was facing the screen.

"Why are you parking like this? We can't see the screen."

Sam scoffed playfully and turned the engine off, "Try not to make it so obvious that this is your first time." He opened his door and nearly skipped over to Mercedes' side of the car to open her door and lead her outside.

The sun had just set and it was chillier than she had anticipated. Late spring in Ohio can be deceptively warm during the day and drop back down away from summer temperatures at night.

As Sam grabbed her hand and guided her around the vehicle, Mercedes eyed the drive-in's other patrons. Mostly, there were older couples and a few families with young kids playing around in the grass. A lot of people had lawn furniture, candles, and picnic supplies spread out around the area near their cars. People who go to a drive-in in early May clearly know what they are doing.

"Are we sitting outside?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend, nervously, "I don't think I'm dressed warm enough for this."

Sam turned to her and grinned boldly, "Do you think I don't know my girl?"

He popped open the back hatch of the car. The last bench seat had been removed and in the expanded trunk space was a nest of pillows, cushions, blankets, and comforters.

The opening credits of the movie had just started to play as Mercedes smiled tenderly up at Sam. Still holding her hand, Sam helped her climb up into the back of the vehicle. He followed and they shifted around until Sam was lying on his back, propped up against a pile of cushions that Mercedes was fairly certain came from Carol Hudson's living room sofa.

Mercedes lied slightly to his right, wedged into his chest with his arm wrapped around the curve of her back. They pulled a warm down comforter up over themselves and snuggled in as the movie started.

Under the blanket, Mercedes traced lines up and down Sam's forearm with her fingers.

Sam leaned over and kissed the top of her head, leaving his lips there and whispering, "Now remember, Ms. Jones, no funny business! We can't disrespect Mr. Spielberg like that."

Mercedes giggled and leaned in a little closer to soak up some of Sam's body warmth. She moved her right arm around Sam's waist and her cold fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt, making contact with the hot skin of his side.

After a few moments, she turned her head to place a soft kiss in the middle of his chest then looked up at him. His eyes narrowed and his face serious as he studied the movie intently. There was no breaking his concentration when a sci-fi classic was involved.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Evans," Mercedes said quietly. Hearing the humor in her voice, he looked down at her and smirked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

She smiled back at him and asked, "Does this place ever show musicals?"


End file.
